Conventionally, a contact center employed a number of contact center agents physically located at a place of business. The contact center agents, in between calls, might converse with one another to share experiences, seek guidance regarding troubling or difficult experiences with customers, or converse for social purposes. Increasingly however, in view of the costs of office space and the technological flexibility offered by modern contact center systems, contact center agents are increasingly distributed from one another, and may even work alone, such as from their house.
While working from home often has an initial appeal, employees that work from home often complain about the lack of camaraderie, and the inability to exchange thoughts and ideas with co-workers. This isolation can ultimately reduce the enthusiasm an employee has for a job, and negatively impact job performance.